BIRTHDAY CAKE FROM MENMA-KUN
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Ini adalah aniversary pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke. Segala hal mengenai pesta sudah disiap kan Sasuke jauh-jauh hari. Ia berharap Naruto bisa pulang cepat kali ini. Namun, semua nya berantakan kala Naruto lupa akan hari istimewa tersebut. NaruSasu plus Baby Menma. Rated T. AnnieSakkie
**NaruSasu plus Baby Menma**

 **RATED T**

 **BIRTHDAY CAKE FROM MENMA**

 **ANNIESAKKIE**

.

.

"Come on dobe. Kau bisa telat bisa lelet seperti itu. Syuting mu akan di mulai pukul 8."

"Berhenti membentak. Aku tahu dan jangan menasihati ku!"

"Kuso—aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlambat idiot. Cepat bangun dan mandi lah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur."

"Hoamm—tak bisaka aku bangun dengan tenang. Bisa-bisa aku stress bila setiap hari seperti ini." Naruto mengucek matanya setelah menguap. Sinar matahari menyorot masuk membuat kelereng Naruto menyipit di balik kelopaknya yang kecokelatan.

"Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini setiap pagi." Sasuke mengomel. Ia mondar-mandir layak nya ikan lalu merapihkan bantal guling yang berserakan di atas ranjang. "Jangan tidur lagi, dobe!" Hardik pria tampan ini sembari menggeplak kepala Naruto yang menyembul di balik selimut. Sepertinya pria kulit cokelat ini akan tidur kembali karena masih mengantuk.

Oh yeah—semalam ia pulang dari konser di luar kota lewat tengah malam. Bila di hitung ia hanya 4 jam memejamkan mata. Well, bila saja ia langsung tidur tanpa 'meminta jatah' dulu mungkin ia bisa tidur hingga 6 jam.

"Shit—Sakit. Oke, aku akan bangun." Dengan terpaksa Naruto membuka mata lagi kemudian turun dari ranjang. Kelereng Sasuke berputar malas. Kenapa orang dewasa macam Naruto bisa sangat pemalas seperti itu.

Setelah memastikan si pirang kulit caramel tersebut menghilang dari kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ia melangkah mendekati ranjang mungil yang ada di pojokan. Sebuah senyum kecil berpulas di bibir Sasuke ketika melihat malaikat kecilnya terkekeh-kekeh dengan boneka dinosaurus di tangannya.

"Ohayou, Menma-kun. Kau sudah bangun, eh?" sapanya riang. Sasuke membuka selimut warna-warni yang membungkus tubuh Menma perlahan.

"Nya-nya-nya." Celoteh balita lucu itu.

"Kau pasti bangun karena mendengar suara papa dan ayah kan. Papa akan memandikan mu sayang." Sasuke menggendong Menma di pelukan nya. Tak lupa ia menaruh boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau itu di sebelah bantal.

Biji biru jernih milik Menma mengamati antusias gorden jendela yang melambai akibat udara. Balita umur 1 tahun itu memang menyukai sesuatu yang bergerak. Entah itu gorden atau gantungan kunci yang biasa di bawa oleh sang ayah.

"Pa-pa." Panggil Menma tidak jelas. Oh ya—satu fakta bahwa bayi mungil anak Naruto tersbeut mulai bisa berceloteh ringan.

"Yah ada apa sayang?" tanya Sasuke halus. Ia menaruh Menma di karpet ruang tamu kemudian melepas pakaian nya satu persatu. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan setelah membangunkan Naruto adalah memandikan jagoan kecilnya.

"Pa-pa-pa." tunjuk Menma pada gorden jendela yang menari-nari. Sasuke berjengit lalu menolehkan kepala pada sesuatu yang di tunjuk Menma.

"Kau ingin menyentuh itu?" tanyanya lagi. Menma yang seakan tahu hanya mengangguk.

"Pa-pa-pa-pa."

"Tapi kau harus mandi dulu. Badan Menma masih bau. Dan kau bukan anak papa kalau badan mu bau. See." Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat anak satu-satunya itu merengut marah. Ah—balita yang pintar. Walau usianya baru menginjak 1 tahun tapi ia bisa di ajak bicara.

"Nya-nya-nya." Jemari kecil Menma tetap teracung menuju jendela. Ia biasa mendapat kan apapun yang ia ingin kan. Ia ingin menyentuh gorden dan itu sekarang.

"Kau marah. Lucu sekali." Tiada henti Sasuke memulas senyum lebar. Melihat anaknya yang menggemaskan itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda. Ia tahu Menma sedang marah.

"Nya-nya-nya-nya." Menma kekeuh. Ia tengkurap hendak merangkak sendiri kearah gorden. Ia bisa merangkak, jadi mudah saja. Ia biasa pergi dengan kaki kecilnya kemana pun ia mau. Tanpa sepengetahuan papa, pastinya.

"Wah-wah-wah, lihat Menma-kun sekarang mulai melawan papa."

"Hiks—hiks—" Mata besar Menma berkaca-kaca. Ia tengkurap dan memandang Sasuke dengan matanya yang berair. Sasuke terkekeh geli. Tak tega melihat Menma yang akan menangis, ia menggedong nya.

"Ssh—jangan menangis. Kau akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan tapi harus mandi dulu."

Dan Menma menghentikan rengekan nya saat itu juga. Berada di pelukan papa nya begitu hangat. Ia juga menyukai aroma khas mints yang tercium dari tubuh Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai sayang. Selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto pada Menma yang terlihat duduk di kursi khusus nya di ruang makan. Mata jernih Menma mengerling senang.

"Yah-yah-yah." Panggilnya sembari mengangkat tangan ke udara. Gaya khas agar di gendong oleh ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak bisa menggedongmu kali ini. Maaf ya." Sesal Naruto kemudian mengecup pipi tembam anaknya yang mewarisi tanda lahir berupa tiga kumis kucing.

"Yah-yah." Menma tetap saja merengek. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak mungkin tahan dengan rengekan nya. Naruto terkekeh geli.

"He-he-he. Nanti kemeja ayah bisa kusut, sayang."

Pipi Menma mengembung kala sang ayah melengos pergi. Kalau saja ia bisa mengumpat mungkin ia akan mengatakan

Cih Kuso.

"Ohayou teme." Naruto melandaskan kecupan singkat di pipi Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dengan mangkuk kecil di tangan nya.

"Hn. Ohayou. Cepat makan sarapan mu dobe."Sasuke mulai mengaduk bubur bayi cereal yang dicampur dengan air panas.

"Kau membuatkan bubur untuk Menma?"

" kau berpakaian rapi, apakan ada rapat?"

"Begitulah. Aku akan ikut meeting dengan label baru pagi ini. Setelah itu syuting video klip dan mengerjakan lagu baru."

Sasuke mendesah panjang.

"Kau akan pulang larut?" tanyanya lirih.

Naruto meletakkan sendok lalu menghadap Sasuke.

"Seperti nya begitu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Kelereng Sasuke melengos. Bukan sesuatu yang penting tetapi sesuatu yang sangat special. Seharus nya Naruto tahu bahwa hari ini, tanggal ini ada hal yang harusnya di rayakan.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke membuang nafas lagi namun kini terkesan berat. Sepertinya rencana yang sudah ia buat akan—

Gagal.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang penting." Sahutnya cepat. "Cepat sarapan sebelum nasi mu dingin."

Naruto memaku punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan intens. Obrolan barusan sangat aneh.

Apa dia melupakan sesuatu?

Atau Sasuke ingin sesuatu?

"Dasar teme." Dengus Naruto lalu menyedokkan nasi di mulutnya.

Menma membuka mulut lebar kala sendok warna hijau bermotif katak menuju ke arahnya. Ia lapar dan papa nya tahu makanan kesukaan nya.

"Anak pintar. Kunyah yang lembut." Sasuke memoles senyum melihat anaknya yang sangat doyan untuk makan. Bunyi decakan saliva dari Menma yang mengunyah bubur menguap cepat.

Mendengar Naruto yang akan pulang larut seakan memukul telak kepalanya. Ia kecewa tentu saja. Mana mungkin kau tidak kecewa kala sebuah rencana yang sudah kau susun rapi tiba-tiba saja hancur karena pekerjaan. Ia tidak menyalahkan pekerjaan Naruto yang seorang artis namun ia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama lebih lama lagi. Kali ini saja. Ia ingin Naruto berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kali ini saja, ia ingin Naruto pulang tidak terlambat dan kali ini saja, ia ingin Naruto memakan hidangan makan malam nya. Karena hari ini adalah special.

 _Sangat special._

"Hah—mungkin hanya kita berdua yang akan meniup lilin ulang tahun." Desah nya lelah pada Menma.

Respon bayi mungil itu sangat menggemaskan. Dengan telapak mungilnya ia mengusap rambut hitam Sasuke lembut. Meskipun ia masih balita, ia tahu bahwa papa tengah kecewa. Sepanjang hari kemarin, papa nya itu belajar membuat sesuatu yang ada hubungan nya dengan uhm— _benda aneh berwarna putih serta benda bulat yang ada warna kuning nya_.

Lalu pergi ke supermarket (ia tahu supermarket karena sering diajak Sasuke dan Naruto berbelanja) untuk membeli entah apa, tapi yang ia ingat ada hubungan nya dengan ulang tahun. Menma tidak tahu apa ulang tahun itu, namun melihat wajah papanya ketika membuat kue (mungkin, anggap saja Menma tahu), membungkus kado (anggap saja Menma tahu) membuat nya senang. Dan kini ia kesal karena Sasuke kecewa. Kecewa karena apa itu tidak tahu. Mungkin ada hubungan nya dengan ayah nya.

"Pa-pa-pa." Panggil Menma dengan tepukan agak kasar. Sasuke yang mendudukan kepala sontak saja mendongak. Ia bisa melihat wajah Menma yang akan menangis.

"Kau kenapa sayang, kenapa kau menangis. Apa buburnya tidak enak." Sasuke khawatir dengan segera ia menaruh bubur bayi di atas meja lalu mengusap jejak bubur yang belepotan di pipir bibir Menma.  
"Nya-nya-nya." Menma menggeleng. Ia mengangkat tangan nya keudara meminta untuk di gendong.

"Kau ingin di gendong?" Sasuke membuka safety belt dari perut Menma lalu menggedongnya. Ia mengayunkan Menma lembut agar berhenti menangis.

.

Hari sudah gelap kala Naruto sudah selesai berkegiatan. Ia meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan. Kilau cahaya dari pertokoan seakan membiusnya namun tidak dapat menanggalkan rasa lelah. Ia mengerling antusias pada 3 in 1 yang berkedip merah dan artinya ia harus menghentikan laju mobilnya. Setidak nya Naruto bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Ia menggaruk surai pirangnya yang terasa gatal. Sedari tadi hatinya merasa tidak tenang. Entahlah, ia merasa ada yang ia lupakan. Dan itu seperti nya sangat penting. Perubahan sifat Sasuke di pagi hari juga mengusik kegiatan nya. Tidak biasanya pria tampan itu, menanyakan perihal kepulangannya. Tak pernah sekali pun sejak awal pacaran.

"Ada apa ya?" gumam nya.

Lampu hijau berkedi-kedip. Di ikuti oleh suara klakson dari mobil di belakang. Naruto menjalakan kembali mobilnya. Pikiran nya kembali tidak tenang. Sungguh Naruto adalah pria dengan daya ingat yang sangat rendah. Ia sedikit meruntuki kebodohan nya yang satu itu. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik pada dashboard mobil. Disana terpampang jam digital yang menunjuk angka 22.00 serta tanggal.

"Tunggu."

Ia mengamati benar-benar tanggal yang tertulis disana. 16/6/2015. Ia tidak asing dengan angka 16.

"16 Juni. 16 Juni. 16 Jun—"

Seakan teringat sesuatu ia menjerit kecil

"Astaga. 16 Juni kan hari dimana aku dan Sasuke menikah. Dasar pirang bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa lupa. Makanya Sasuke meminta ku pulang cepat (Padahal Sasuke hanya menanyakan dia pulang jam berapa)." Pekiknya cemas. Dengan segera ia menginjak pedal gas dan mobil sewarna jeruk itu melaju kencang.  
"Tunggu aku, teme. Aku akan pulang!" Desisnya serius dengan mata mengkilat merah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat malam Menma sayang. Selamat tidur." Sasuke memberi kecupan hangat di kening Menma lalu menarik selimut hingga ke dada. Ia memulas senyum hangat melihat anak nya itu yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Kau adalah hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahun perkawinan papa. Terima kasih kau sudah hadir di hidup papa. Apapun yang terjadi papa akan melindungi mu." Bisiknya lagi kini dengan usapan lembut di rambut hitam Menma.

"Enghh." Menma melenguh sembari menyedot cairan dari botol susu.

Sasuke menarik diri dari ranjang kecil Menma lalu melangkah ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Hatinya berkecamuk kesal namun ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Hari ulang tahun perkawinan nya gagal gotal dan ia sangat sedih akan hal itu. Baru juga satu tahun akan tetapi Naruto tega melupakan nya. Kue tart yang ia buat bersama Menma ada di lemari es serta dekorasi pesta masih tergeletak di box bawah. Ia kecewa mengingat itu semua. Niat awal membuat pesta kecil-kecilan dengan kue tart bikinan sendiri serta minuman soda malah berakhir dengan hambar. Tidak ada canda tawa dan tiupan lilin yang ada hanya rasa kesal.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Tidak seharusnya ia _childish_ seperti ini. Naruto bekerja dan bukan nya berkencan atau menyeleweng, jadi ia tidak boleh bersedih.

"Hah—mungkin tahun depan akan lebih baik." Desah nya lirih lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya di ranjang empuk.

Perlahan ia menutup kelopaknya agar jatuh terlelap. Ia ingin segera melupakan kejadian hari ini dan bermain dengan mimpi indah. Jauh di dalam alam bawah sadar. Setidak nya ia bisa merayakan pesta nya di dalam khayalan.

Mungkin.

"Teme." Suara serak menganggu Sasuke yang sudah jauh di alam mimpi.

"Teme. Bangunlah." Suara itu datang lagi. Tubuhya juga mulai menggocang perlahan dan ia harus menghentikan nya.

"Enghh—yah ada apa?" Sasuke mengerang. Ia mulai tersadar. Telapak putih itu menggesek matanya untuk mengurangi efek berat.

"Happy aniversary."

Sasuke terpekur. Ia yang awalnya bermain dengan kelopak kini memandang Naruto dengan mata tak percaya.

"Dobe. Kau?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu memberikan buket bunga besar.

"Happy anniversary." Kini Naruto memeluk Sasuke yang masih saja terpekur.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto."

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa pulang lebih awal. Maafkan aku karena lupa hari pernikahan kita. Maafkan aku karena tidak peka saat kau bertanya padaku pagi tadi."

"Kau sibuk dobe. Aku tahu itu. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menarik kepalanya dari pundak Sasuke lalu membawa dagu lancip Sasuke mendekat.

"Ini salah ku. Kesalahan terbesar ku. Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa kita bertiga harus merayakannya dengan pesta. Kau pasti sangat kecewa memiliki suami seperti ku kan."

Sasuke mendengus lirih lalu mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"Yah. Aku sangat kecewa pada mu, ayah. Tapi kau sudah membawakan ku bunga dan mengucapkan selamat. Bukan kah itu sudah cukup."

Pria berkulit cokelat itu melebarkan senyuman. Entah kenapa jantungnya meletup senang.

"Mana hadiah ku, papa. Kau harus memberikan hadiah yang sangat istimewa padaku. Hmm." Dengan satu sentakan Naruto membungkam bibir Sasuke. Melumat gemas benda kenyal Sasuke yang terasa sangat pas di mulutnya.

"Hah-hah- a..aku sudah membuatkan mu Birthday cake." Sasuke terengah. Ia mengusap jejak saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak perlu apapun. Kau sudah memberikan kado yang special."

"Ka..kado?"

"Iya. Dan itu adalah Uzumaki Menma."

Kelereng hitam Sasuke membola kemudian terpejam erat ketika Naruto mengusap punggungnya.

Ia lebur dalam kenyamanan yang di ciptakan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kau benar. Menma adalah kado terindah kita." Sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Happy Anniversary, teme. I love you."

"Happy Anniversary, dobe. I love you too."

Dan malam yang indah itu berakhir dengan sesuatu yang indah. Entah lah, yang terdengar hanya lenguh manja dan desah nafas. Pun, derit ranjang mengiringi kegiatan mereka hingga pagi mengintip di jendela kaca.

.

Fin

Jujur saja ini fic saya yang di publish di grub fb, seingat saya saat itu anniversary grub.

Hehehe….karena sayang akhir nya aku post disini.

Masih pada ingat saya kan?

Hehehe….


End file.
